The Chronicles and Trials of Ravana Ravencroft
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Ravana is a girl like no other...but with friends like Valken and James, she can't help but get into all sorts of trouble...and the trouble was harmless until a few unexpected friends managed to find their way to Springwood...better than it sounds.
1. Just another day

(Valken is MurderMyDoll13's character, I'm just borrowing her! lol!)

"Ravana Ravencroft, What's the answer to number 12?" Mrs. Jereks asks me.  
The way she's looking at me suggests she knows I'm actually reading 'Hit Parader'.  
I nevously chew on the eraser on my pencil.  
My blue eyes are squinted in concentration and my black hair feels like a weight pulling me down toward the unfinished work on my page anchoring me to it.  
My best friednd Valken, snickers behind me as she writes 'Team Voorhees' on her binder.  
I remain quite for a minute more.  
She rools her eyes and whispers in my ear.  
" 28,005 times 34,000."  
I repeat her answer.  
Mrs. Jereks looks resigned.  
"Valken and Ravana, report to me after class."  
Damn.

We did it again.  
We just got ourselves in trouble.  
We're really good at that.

---After Class---

" To be 17 years old Ravana, I don't understand for the life of me why you like Pinhead!"

I glance at Valken irritably.

"Your the one in love with Jason Voorhees, so I don't want to hear it Val! We go through this twelve times a week, so just drop it!"

My shouting has gained the attention of the whole hallway.

"His name is Elliot Spencer for god's sake! Captain Elliot Spencer."

James, our best guy friend walks over to join us on our dailey quest to the lunchroom.

"Hey Val...Ravana."

I rolled my eyes as he greeted Val warmly.

"It's not gonna happen James. I told you I'm holding out for someone a lot..."

She looks at me for help.

"Taller than you." I say lamely.

James smirks.

"Who Val? Jason Voorhees? He's not real for satan's sake."

Val cocks her eyebrows.

"Satan's sake?" I question for her stepping into the lunch line finally, my two friends in tow.

James shruggs.

"Just trying to be...different."

Val nods knowingly and laughs.

"Like you know shit about being different. Honestly James, your making people steriotype goths." Val snorts.

James seems lost.

"Aren't we suppose to be all for death and stuff dying? Murder and the color black? Blood and saccrifice?"

I step back.

Valken mirrors the position.

"Okay, seriously, stop talking your freaky-deaky shit...it's just weird." Val mutters turning pale.

This kinda reminds me of the time our Gym teacher made us watch a movie on abortions.

Val had the same look on her face as she did a minute ago.

"Anything for you dearest!" James trills.

"Are you gay? and for the last time...DON'T CALL ME DEAREST!"

I roll my eyes as we sit down at our usual spots on the south side of the cafeteria.

Just another typical day at Springwood High School.

Until I saw him.


	2. Mr Krue has a crush on you

(I do not own Valken so, don't think about getting me in trouble with MurderMyDoll13...okay? Keep reading!)

He was walking toward us.

I grab Valken's arm.

"Dear fuck, he's a hunk!" I squeak, staring at this Adonis's amazing structure and sexy ass.

"Somebody needs a hormone supressant..." James warned, clicking his tongue annoyingly.

Valken flipped him off.

"Leave her alone booger breath. He actually is kinda..." Val tensed, her body ready for an attack.

The stranger was drawing nearer.

Val looked angry as the stranger plopped down in front of us.

He had curly blonde hair, sexy blue eyes very much like my own and pointy features that were perfect in every way.

"Hello, I'm the new history teacher, Mr. Krue...um, yeah, Mr. Krue."

I admired his perfectness.

Val looked disgusted.

Some other girls had migrated to our baren table.

Mr. Krue kept his eyes on me, and I felt really special for once.

Val looked at the two of us for a few minutes and jumped up hurridly.

"I'll see you in study hall." Valken replied shortly, bumping into Mr. Krue feircly, on purpose.

I was shocked.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Krue. What grades are you teaching?"

He looked around nervously.

"Juniors only, but if you want you could help me grade papers and stuff."

I watched his lips form the words.

I leaned forward instinctively.

"Yeah, give me the where and when." I mumbled stupidly as I blushed like a retard.

James nodded at Mr. Krue.

"Sir, Pardon us for rushing, but I think we should go before Ravana has anymore time to think of ways to seduce you...goodbye for now."

James pulled me out the door by my sleeve.

Damn he's so annoying.

Did I mention he could read minds?

-------Study Hall--------

The doors slammed shut behind me as he pulled me into study hall, where Valken sat waiting emersed in an ancient looking leather bound book.

She looked up as we entered the room.

"Damn it Ravana! Why the hell did you have to fall in lust with him huh?!"

I felt limp.

"What?! Don't you mean love?"

Val paced for a minute.

"No, lust Ravana. You know sexual desire?"

I nod numbly.

"Don't think the three of us didn't know what you were thinking." She stopped and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Ravana, to be honest that was Freddy Krueger."

My mind draws a blank.

"Who?"

Val sighed exasperatedly.

"I'll explain later, anyway, don't be alone with him, okay? I'm worried." Valken shrank down in her chair.

James sat beside her trying to wrap her in a hug.

"It's okay dearest."

Val slapped him.

"Dumb Ass, my boyfriend doesn't really appriciate this."

My eyes grew wide.

"What boyfriend Val?!" I shriek giddily.

"Why Jason Voorhees of course! He's picking me up this afternoon."

James sat there at a loss as me and Val left Study Hall.

As the doors closed, we heard him babbling.

"He's not real, It's not possible, She's mine!"

Valken stops short at the door to the cafeteria and hisses.

I can see Mr. Krue still sitting in an empty lunch room.

The ribbon that had been adorning my hair was being toyed with as he ran it through his fingers smiling.

I smiled too just watching.

Val shattered my thoughts.

"Give me a god damn break." She griped.


	3. Too Familiar

(Valken isn't mine!)

I started to go in.

The door was a quarter of an inch open when Valken yelped like a puppy.

"What are you doing Ravana?!"

I ignored her, shaking her off briskly. Val could be silly and over protective sometimes.

The floresent lighting did Mr. Krue no justice.

His face was unnaturally pale. Paler than me.

His hair was a dingy burnt amber color....

He sat very still smiling.

I heard Valken mutter the sentence: "Aw, shit...JASON!"

I heard her feet scuff the floor outside as she ran down the hallway.

I snickered.

He wasn't real.

Jason Voorhees _wasn't_ real.

I pass behind Mr. Krue without him noticing.

My ribbon was still twisted in his fingers; I don't even remember wearing it out of the house today.

I scruched up my face in concentration.

I thought about it and was positive it was on my dresser last night next to my _'Hellrasier'_ DVDs.

Elliot Spencer...I smile brightly.

When reality comes back into focus, the golden-haired hottie I'd met exactly two minutes prior is staring at me.

_Mr. Krue had been staring at me!_

My face flushed as I turned away.

He was still staring; I could feel it.

It was unnerving when it was just the two of us alone like this.

Damn Val...Where was she!

I looked at the ribbon fearfully.

"How did you get this?!" I yelled, yanking the ribbon from his hands.

He looked up in surprise.

I gulped.

He'd looked familiar.

"From you." He answered hastily.

I shrank back.

"How!? I've only known you since this morning!"

My heart pounded, the blood was singing in my veins.

I was terrified.

His eyes took on a new intensity.

His voice is smooth and silky.

"Ravana, I've known you your whole life practically." He whispered.

I shuddered.

Dear god...How could I forget those nightmares?


	4. He's REAL!

I'd had those nightmares since I was two.

I would try to stay up as late as possible just to avoid them.

"MOMMY NO MAKE RAY-RAY SLEEP!" I'd plead.

Mom had grown exasperated after a few nights of me sleeping with her and Dad.

She then resorted to slipping sleeping pills in my juice box.

The nightmares were always the same.

I was in a dark tunnel insesantly calling out for someone, anyone who would listen.

He was always there, never far from me.

Sometimes he would grab my hand and pull me through the darkness into a boileroom.

Once we were there, his touch was less conforting and more invading.

Nothing about me was personal anymore...My person wasn't personal...I scared me endlessly.

He antagonized me in my sleep and in my waking concious.

His voice plauging me everywhere I would turn...

I'd always wake up screaming, My mother telling me it was only a dream.

Now, fifteen years after the fact, the man of my dreams was back to haunt me...In broad day light.

I felt his grip on my elbows.

"Ravana, do you know who I am? Do you remember?" His voice is calm, his eyes blazing.

I all came back to me.

"Freddy Krueger?" I felt ill.

Suddenly, the wall behind me came crashing down.

Freddy turned to the wall.

"Com'on, Jason you can squish his head...Right?"

I can only think one thing without comprehending Val's words.

The ribbon doesn't matter now either.

One thing bothers me...

"JASON'S REAL?!"


	5. Cell Number

Val nodded triamphantly.

My eyes spark.

"Is Elliot real?!"

I hold my breath and Jason considers my question.

Please say yes Jason...

He nodded.

I began squealing; Everyone stared at me.

"What? And a girl can't dream?" I asked defensively.

Freddy flexed his muscles.

"Oh, you can dream, just not about being with him." Freddy grumbled.

I stiffened on the spot.

"Where's the box?!" I yell.

Val sighed, acting like I was slow.

"Ravana, you don't need the box...Here's his cell number."

She grinned evily as I screamed happily.

Freddy snapped me from my happy party.

"Oh, genious one, did you forget someone?"

I stopped confused.

"No...I don't think. Why?"

Freddy nudges Jason.

Jason took out his machete, using Freddy as a black board.

His message was simple and pissed me off.

"What about Angelique?"

Fuck..

"At least you have his number Val reminds me winking.

"Use it to your advantage."


	6. He's here!

The paper hung loosely in my already shaking hands.

"Well?!" Val demanded gently, grabbing my neon green phone case and pulling out the moterola razor.

I took it from her quickly.

Jason rolled his eyes and Mr. Krue, (or Freddy) began pacing.

"Go ahead call Elliot....Let's have a frigg'in party in the cafiteria after hours! What fun!" Freddy griped.

I stood undecided for a minute more.

I shoved the scrap of paper in my pocket.

"Ray...Please call him?" Val begged.

"He owes me twenty dollars!"

I just ignore her, instead, turning to two psychos behind me.

"So, Anyone want to explain to me how you two are even real? I mean I always thought Robert Englund portrayed Freddy, and..."

I forgot the original Jason, so I just trailed off.

Valken looked offended.

"It was-"

"I don't care Val! I just wanna know why the hell they're here and how that's possible!" I yelled.

"Should I explain?" Val asked the guys.

They nodded.

"Well, It's just tha-"

Val was intterupted by a crack that came out of no where.

"What the-"

The heavy double doors flew open.

There, framed in the doorway was Pinhead, or as I liked to call him... Captain Spencer.


End file.
